


One-Sided

by Izzu



Category: Jeon Woo Chi (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to ep 11. Woo Chi returned cheerfully with the love he thought once lost. Yet she couldn't truly share his happiness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sided

He couldn't stop giggling; if he hadn't been hiding his secret identity Woo Chi could have started throwing flower petals and rainbows around with his bare hands. He was so excited; even so late at night, to be able to bring the person he loved the most back home. Woo Chi looked so cheerful that it hurt for her to look. To think she never seen him looking so earnestly happy without restraint...  
  
Back then, she had been anxious. Considering he still ended up leaving behind the money she had refused earlier. How could she not be worried about him? Considering not long after that, Bonggu came back... being extremely agitated as well.   
  
It was then she found out that Woo Chi had done the same for Bonggu—giving the servant his remaining savings so that Bonggu could live as a free person. How could that not make anyone not worry? That kind of act, as if telling them that he was going to do some suicide mission...  
  
xxx  
  
 _“Bonggu... he'll be all right, won't he?”_  
  
Bonggu just brushed her aside, equally distraught.  
  
“He must be... right? He seemed to recover his magic too... but he's alone. And that ox-guy was strong... oh it's been days already—”  
  
Hyeryeong sighed but before she could say anything more she noticed someone approaching. To their relief, it was Woo Chi. She was about to let out a cry of relief before realizing that Woo Chi haven't changed his appearance! Something was wrong...  
  
“Orabeo—Chi! What's wrong?”  
  
Bonggu immediately grabbed him to lead him inside. “Sir, you're not hurt are you? Did something turned out badly? Did the bad guys—”  
  
Woo Chi shook his head, still in a daze. “No... I stopped them. Ma Suk... Gangrim... I stopped them all.”  
  
Regardless, tears started to fall onto his cheeks. Hyeryeong frowned as she noticed Woo Chi looking a bit too pale and hurried to get him inside. Better make it hasty before Myung Gi or anyone else noticed the commotion and come out. 'Jeon Woo Chi' was supposed to have been captured, even if no one else had been pursuing that 2000 nyang bounty anymore... it's better to be safe.  
  
“Why aren't you changing your face?” she started to hiss as they got into the house.  
  
Woo Chi didn't answer as he was being tended; before she let out a cry. There was a dried blood stain on his garment and when Bonggu insisted to check on it, they saw Woo Chi's bandaged torso.   
  
“Sir! What're you doing? Change your appearance now... how to ask for your wound to be checked if you looked like this?” the servant almost shouted.   
  
Woo Chi stared at him dully before retorting. “Don't worry about it... it's healed already,”  
  
“But we still need to check!” Hyeryeong insisted as Woon Bo urged him to listen. Woo Chi rolled his eyes at them before he shifted to his side to get more room.  
  
“O-do-il-i-gwan-ji...” he said almost impassive as his appearance changed into that of Lee Chi. Bonggu immediately ran out to call for Myung Gi as Hyeryeong and Woon Bo remained...  
  
xxx  
  
Hyeryeong sighed. It had been almost a full year since that night, and she thought she did a good job taking care of her 'brother'. Woo Chi had been distraught over not being able to save Muyeon and it took them a while to convince him to cheer up and return to work at the Joboso. It was then they started their secret activities of punishing corrupt officials and creating pranks around—though that last part was more of Woo Chi's doing.  
  
She thought she did well... supporting Woo Chi and giving him a new purpose in life. But suppose... compared to her, Hong Muyeon's influence to Woo Chi was stronger. What took her months to achieve... to return the smiles onto Woo Chi' face, Muyeon managed to do that in one night. She never saw Woo Chi looked so happy as he did now.  
  
She knew that Muyeon's was his lover... this one year had allowed her to get to know Woo Chi even more. And while getting him back on his feet, the man had opened up to her a bit more. So it was not surprising to see him so happy to see her alive and well... and able to be reunited.  
  
Yet Hyeryeong couldn't truly be happy for the both of them.


End file.
